


we could be dancing in the stars

by brightloveee



Series: lil baby tumblr fics [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightloveee/pseuds/brightloveee
Summary: Michael looks at the stars and sees home





	we could be dancing in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Space Makes Me Sad" by Fiji Blue
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](https://brightloveee.tumblr.com/post/188589838240/michael-started-living-in-his-truck-when-he-was).

Michael started living in his truck when he was 16. He immediately felt at home in a way he never did at any foster home he’d lived in.

The stars were where he belonged, he told himself, as he gazed up at the twinkling sky, bundled in threadbare blankets. No matter how cold it got out in the desert, he was where he belonged. It was cold in space, and lonely, but the stars were his family.

He used to lay in that truck, and feel the Earth at his back, and hate every inch of it. This was the worst place in the universe.

It changed, of course, with a boy. The boy who gave him a guitar and a smile and a shelter from the cold. The boy who cried brokenly on the worst day of Michael’s life.

As bad as that day had been, as desolate as the days and years that followed, he could never bring himself to hate the Earth again. He played at constructing a ship and leaving for good, but as long as that boy was still on this planet, Michael knew he’d never leave. Space wasn’t his home anymore.

He still looked at the stars sometimes, and dreamed of a home he’d never truly had. He liked to drive far away from town, until he couldn’t see a single city light, cut the engine on his truck, pop the tailgate, and watch the night sky.

It was different when Alex started coming with him. He’d look at the stars, and it reminded him of a smile. And now, he could turn his head, and see that smile on that boy, bundled against him in the back of that old truck.

When it was too hot to stay inside, when the summer heat boiled them in the old cabin, he’d grab the pillows and his keys. He’d put the boy and his dog in the truck and just drive. When they made out to the big empty desert, with the big empty sky, with Alex tucked under one arm and Buffy snuffling sleepily under the other, Michael truly found his home.


End file.
